


good lord, show me the way

by tragicallynerdy



Series: oh sinners [3]
Category: UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Clayton, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallynerdy/pseuds/tragicallynerdy
Summary: Clayton has a request, one that Aly and Matthew are only too happy to fill.
Relationships: Aloysius Fogg/Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Series: oh sinners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	good lord, show me the way

**Author's Note:**

> Like the first in this series, this is pure filth y'all. With Aly/Clay/Matthew this time because there isn't enough Aly/Clay/Matty fics in this fandom, and be the change you wanna see in the world and all that (but with porn). Please assume they are boyfriends who love each other and also wanna fuck each other silly.
> 
> This fic features trans Clayton, and I use feminine-coded words for his bits. 
> 
> I think everything is tagged, but please let me know if I missed something and I'll add it.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were hands everywhere. One trailed along his hip, another cradled the back of his head, and two more were unbuttoning his shirt. His own were clutching Matthew’s shirt in front and Aly’s hip behind him, holding tight under the onslaught of hands and lips and teeth. Matthew’s tongue was in his mouth, Aly’s teeth were worrying his neck, and they had barely even started and it was already _so much_.

Aly started tugging his shirt off, and Matthew broke the kiss to attack the other side of his neck, hand dipping into the waistband of his trousers. His wandering fingers grazed Clayton’s clit through his smalls, his grin pressing into Clayton’s neck as he moaned and jerked his hips forward in response. The hand quickly retreated, moving up to stroke through the hair on his belly.

“Fuck, Matty, c’mon!” Matthew ignored him and moved down to his collarbone, pressing kisses along his chest, working his way down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Aly laughed and pressed in closer, grinding his erection against Clayton’s ass.

“Clay,” Aly spoke into his ear, voice husky, pausing to scrape his teeth along Clayton’s earlobe. “What do you want tonight? Still haven’t told us.”

Clayton reached up and pressed Aly’s head further into his neck, shuddering at the open-mouthed kiss Aly smeared into his skin.

“Want both of you.”

Aly hummed and stoked a hand up and down his ribs, the other one coming up to play with the nipple Matthew was ignoring. “You have us.”

Clayton squirmed back against him, free hand threading through Matthew’s hair, who moaned and moved down his chest.

“No, I want _both of you_. Both of you in me at the same time.”

Aly groaned and spun him around, tongue plunging into his mouth desperately. Matthew straightened and plastered himself to Clayton’s back, hands tight on his hips.

“Can’t just say things like that Clay, _goddamn_.” It wasn’t often he got Matthew to take the name of the Lord in vain, and Clayton couldn’t help but grin into Aly’s kiss.

Aly pulled back to look at him. “Just to be clear. You want us to fuck you at the same time?”

Clayton nodded and ground back against Matthew’s hardness. “Thought it could be fun,” he gasped, “one of you in my cunt and one in my ass.”

“Holy fuck,” Aly muttered, echoed by Matthew. “Goddamn, _yes,_ I’m on board if you are, preacher?”

Matthew pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Think you can take us both, sweetheart?”

Clayton nodded and leaned back into him, lacing his fingers with Matthew’s on his hips. Aly was watching him closely, face questioning, and he had no doubt that Matthew had the same look on his face. “Pretty sure, if we go slow. Can always stop if it’s not working out.”

Aly nodded, face serious, and stoked a hand along his cheek. “Always, darlin'.”

Clayton kissed him, then broke away to twist his head and kiss Matthew. After they parted Matthew leaned over him to draw Aly into a kiss, Clayton still pinned between then. He watched them eagerly, trying not to squirm too hard. They were beautiful together, and he loved watching as much as he loved being between them.

Matthew’s hand stroked down over his groin, pressing two fingers into his clit through the heavy material as he broke away from Aly. “Gonna have to get you ready, Clay. Stretch you out, get you nice and wet.” Aly’s hand joined Matthew’s, a thick press of fingers grinding against him, dragging fabric over his clit with delicious friction. He whined, hips twitching forward, hand reaching down to anchor himself on Matthew’s wrist.

“Wanna eat him out?” Aly asked, voice casual like they were discussing the weather. “I could finger his ass if you want to get his cunt ready.” Clayton groaned, cunt clenching at the idea. This had been _such_ a good idea, and they hadn’t even properly started yet.

“We could,” Matthew said, “or I could eat his ass while _you_ eat his cunt.” Both Clayton and Aly groaned this time, and the fingers on his clit dug in harder. “How’s that sound?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Clayton breathed, rolling his hips into their hands.

“Fuck yeah, Reverend,” Aly shifted and unbuttoned Clayton’s pants, working the material down around his hips, Matthew’s hands quickly joining. “That’s one of your best ideas yet.”

Matthew pressed a kiss just under Clayton’s ear. “You prepped for my mouth? Or do you need to clean up first?”

Clayton tilted his head to the side with a moan. “I’m ready. Took a bath and everything.”

Matthew hummed approvingly. “Good. Can’t wait to taste you.” He shifted, pulling away with one last kiss to Clayton’s neck.

Clayton started on Aly’s buttons with trembling fingers, anticipation racing through him as Matthew dropped to his knees behind him, pressing kisses to his spine and tugging his pants lower. “C’mon, y’all gotta strip too, I ain’t gonna be the only one naked this time.”

Aly laughed and started on his own jeans, nipples hardening as Clayton opened his shirt and ran calloused fingers over his pecs, stopping to pinch at each nipple before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Behind him Matthew kissed his way lower, down one ass cheek and onto his thigh. He tapped one ankle, then the other, working Clayton out of his pants and smalls, leaving kisses on each calf.

Clayton drew Aly into a kiss, expecting Matthew to stand and start on his own clothing. But instead two big hands spread his ass cheeks as Matthew buried his face between them. He gasped into the kiss, hands scrabbling for purchase on Aly’s waist as Matthew’s hot tongue licked over his hole.

Aly broke this kiss and crowded closer, bumping their foreheads together. “He’s already started, hasn’t he.”

Clayton could only whine and nod, leaning his weight into Aly and spreading his legs. Matthew swirled his tongue around, teasing his rim, as Aly licked back into his open mouth.

“Can tell you prepped for this, Clay. You taste _fantastic_ ,” Matthew said, pausing to suck at his rim before narrowing his tongue and licking into his hole. Clayton pressed back into his face, rim fluttering around his tongue, moaning into Aly’s mouth. Matthew drew back and blew on his hole, cool air making Clayton shiver. “How long you been planning it for, hmm?”

Aly’s broad fingers wandered down his front and grazed his clit, then slid between his folds. “Already wet, goddamn,” Aly muttered, thrusting slowly in as Clayton clenched around him. Clayton wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ground down onto his hand, just as Matthew pressed his tongue back in. “Answer the man, Clay,” Aly admonished teasingly, fucking up harder. “How long you been planning this?”

“A while,” Clayton gasped, already feeling the overwhelm of _too much_. “Wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, lucky us.” Aly grinned and started kissing down his neck and chest, dropping to his knees as he went. He pulled one of Clayton’s legs over his shoulder and tugged his hips towards his face, brushing his bearded cheek against Clayton’s inner thigh then kissing the redness that sprang to life on his skin. Matthew followed, shuffling forward, still lapping at his hole, pressing Clayton close between them. Clayton gaped down at Aly, who grinned up at him before swiping his tongue broadly over Clayton’s clit.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Clayton groaned, clutching at Aly’s head with both hands, trying to stay steady on one trembling leg. Aly anchored his leg against his shoulder and sucked on his clit, moaning at the taste.

“Taste fucking good here too, Clay.” Aly dipped his tongue in beside his fingers, sucking on Clayton’s folds then flicking his tongue over Clayton’s clit. Clayton’s world narrowed and exploded all at the same time, pleasure spiking from his ass, his cunt, his clit, all his focus spent on simply staying upright under the onslaught of sensations.

Matthew’s hands and mouth left him and Clayton keened, wavering at the loss of support and the loss of Matthew’s tongue pressing so beautifully inside him. Aly pressed a hand against his lower back, pulling him more firmly onto his mouth, fingers curling deeper into him. It was only a moment before Matthew returned, slick fingers tracing his sloppy hole before one slid easily inside. Matthew licked Clayton’s rim around his finger, slowly thrusting in and out in time with Aly’s thrusts into his cunt, both men dragging calloused fingers against the sensitive walls inside him.

“Fuck, Matty, did you have oil in your pocket?” Clayton said with a moan, stuck wanting to thrust back onto Matthew’s hand and forward onto Aly’s mouth. He settled for grinding downwards best he could and was rewarded with a groan and a hard suck on his clit from Aly.

Matthew hummed against him, sending vibrations through his sensitive skin. “You came prepared,” he said, pausing to ease another slick finger in. “Well, so did I.”

Aly laughed against Clayton’s cunt. “Planned on fucking someone’s ass, huh?”

Matthew grinned too, scissoring his fingers and dragging his knuckles against Clayton’s rim, eliciting another high keen from Clayton’s mouth. “One can always hope.”

Clayton was trembling now, hands shaking in Aly’s hair as he wound higher and higher. He didn’t think he’d come so fast, but it was all so _much_ , and so _good_. “Matty, Aly, _fuck_ , think I’m gonna come.”

Aly flicked his tongue faster and thrust in harder, and Matthew curled his fingers and ground his hand in deeper. “Mmm, good,” he rumbled, free hand digging his nails into the meat of Clayton’s ass. He sucked on the skin around his fingers, then drew back to breathe a hot gust of air on Clayton’s skin. “That’s kinda what we’re aiming for here, darlin'.”

Clayton shuddered, just barely managing to stay standing. “ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna fall over if I do.”

Aly thrust at just the right angle to hit that spot inside of him and he gasped, knees buckling underneath him. Aly’s hand on his back and Matthew’s hold on his ass kept him upright, but just barely.

Both men paused for a moment then withdrew, leaving him aching, so close to release he could taste it. He whined at the emptiness and Matthew smoothed a hand over his hip, stroking softly. “Need to stretch you a bit more sweetheart, but we should move so you don’t crash.”

“Here, c’mon.” Aly scooched backward, laying down on the floor and beckoning Clayton forward with an eyebrow raised. Clayton moaned at the invitation and moved to straddle his chest, Matthew following close behind. Aly huffed and slid his hands under Clayton’s thighs, hauled him forward until Clayton was hovering directly over his mouth.

“What a wonderful view,” Aly murmured, gazing up at his cunt before licking back in enthusiastically, fucking his tongue as deep as he could reach. Matthew laughed at Clayton's moan and pressed a heavy hand against his neck until he leaned forward, bracing himself on two hands over Aly’s head.

“Mmm, wonderful view back here too,” Matthew said, fucking his fingers slowly back in. He stretched Clayton’s hole, scissoring wider and wider, then licked in beside his fingers. The pleasure that had waned as he moved sparked again, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. His thighs were trembling under Aly’s hands, arms shaking with the effort to keep himself in position, hips rocking back and down to try and get _more_.

“Fuck, I’m so close, you both feel so fucking _good_ -" Aly sucked his clit into his mouth, tongue flicking against it over and over, just as Matthew slipped in a third finger and curled them _just so_ , and he was _gone_ , crashing over the edge and into ecstasy.

Two mouths and four hands worked him through it, stroking his thighs and flank, fucking him slowly, licking him gently to bring him down.

“So gorgeous when you come, Clay,” Matthew said, moving to press kisses against his spine, still working him open. It wasn’t until Matthew drew him back upright, legs still trembling on either side of Aly's head, that he realized how soaked Aly’s face was. Matthew withdrew his fingers and helped him shift off to sit on the ground.

“Shit, sorry Aly,” he breathed, running fingers over the other man’s wet face. Aly grinned and snagged his hand, pulling them into his mouth and sucking the slick off. Clayton groaned, want rekindling quickly.

“’S quite alright, Clay, gonna be a squirtin' day huh?” Clayton flushed and Aly grinned, sitting up to kiss him, mouth slick and wet, lips red and used. “Those are the best kind of days.” He wiped his face off with his nearby shirt, then raised an eyebrow in question. “Think you’re ready now?”

Clayton nodded, and Aly shuffled closer, reaching down to slip three fingers into his cunt, bringing a groan to his lips. His legs spread, and Aly fucked his fingers in deeper.

“Think you’re ready for our cocks, huh? We’re gonna stuff you full, Clay.”

Clayton pulled him in for a desperate kiss, groping for Matthew’s hand and twining their fingers together. “Yes, so fucking ready,” he moaned into Aly’s mouth, rocking down onto his hand.

“Good,” Matthew rumbled against his neck. He squeezed Clayton’s hand, then moved it to press against the hardness in his pants. “Think we’re ready, too.”

Clayton squeezed him through his pants, relishing the way Matthew groaned and pressed into his hand. Both he and Aly turned to watch as Matthew bucked his hips forward, the hard line of his cock visible beneath their entwined hands. He was flushed, hair already damp with sweat, mouth hanging open from just that small amount of contact, and Clayton _wanted_.

“Gonna hafta get you out of these clothes first, Matty,” he said, disentangling their hands to pluck at Matthew’s waistband. Aly curled his fingers, still thrusting inside of him, and grinned when Clayton shuddered and grabbed his wrist. “ _Fuck_ , you too Aly, why in the hell are both of you still wearing clothes? Thought I said I wouldn’t be the only one naked this time.”

Aly laughed and ground his hand in deeper, kissing the moan from Clayton’s mouth. Matthew moaned too, grinding hard into Clayton’s hand, leaning in to kiss his neck. Clayton pressed back into him, lost in the pleasure of Aly’s mouth and hand, then remembered what he had wanted. He pulled away, free hand coming up to block Aly’s mouth when he tried to follow.

“Goddammit, no, both of you naked _now_ ,” Clayton growled, pulling his hand away from Matthew’s cock. “Matty, wash your mouth too while you’re at it.”

Matthew sighed and stood up, walking over to the washbasin in the room. Aly kissed Clayton’s palm then leaned back to give him space.

“Fine, fine,” Aly said, withdrawing his hand and wiping the slick off on Clayton’s hip before starting on his trousers. “Should move to the bed too, this floor ain’t the most comfortable.”

Clayton stood on shaky legs and sat in the middle of the bed, watching and waiting. Soon Aly was naked, and moving over to help Matthew with his shirt, fingers trailing over Matthew’s chest and down to his jeans. They kissed, Matthew quickly bringing a palm to cradle the back of Aly’s head and deepen it. Clayton watched and waited, cunt and ass aching with need, which only grew as he watched them kiss and touch. The shirt fell from Matthew’s shoulders as their hands roaming each other’s bodies, and Clayton found his own hands roaming over his body. He bit his lip as Matthew tweaked one of Aly’s nipples, and slipped a hand down to his clit as one of Aly’s hand slipped down the front of Matthew’s trousers.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, fingers circling his clit slowly, eyes intent on Aly’s hand and Matthew’s dick, now jutting out from the top of his pants. He shifted to his knees and reached behind himself, tracing a finger around his wet rim before sinking it deep inside. Stifling a moan, he buried two fingers in his cunt, thrusting in with both hands in a mimic of the other men’s earlier attentions. He watched as Aly peeled down Matthew’s pants with one hand, other hand working Matthew’s cock, his own cock hard and dripping pre-come between them. Matthew pulled them closer together and took Aly in hand, and then both of them were stroking each other slowly, mouths moving languidly together.

Clayton slid another finger into his ass, fucking in with both hands, eyes fluttering shut and mouth hanging open as he pleasured himself to the slick sounds of mouths kissing and hands on cocks. His mind buzzed with need as he worked himself higher and higher, rocking down against his own hands, trying to stay quiet and wait for his partners.

“ _Fuck_ , Clay,” came Aly’s voice, closer than he anticipated. He opened his eyes to see him right there, naked and ready, reaching out a hand to Clayton’s head. Aly slid two fingers into Clayton’s open mouth, pressing down against his tongue, as Matthew ran a hand through Clayton’s hair. “Couldn’t fucking wait, huh? Impatient thing.”

He sucked Aly’s fingers deeper into his mouth, groaning at the lingering taste of both Matthew’s cock and his own slick. The sound was echoed quickly by his partners.

“God, I could watch you do this all day,” Aly said breathlessly, fucking his fingers deeper into Clayton’s mouth. “Ain’t that right, Matty?”

Matthew hummed in agreement, reaching down to trace around Clayton’s rim, slipping one finger in to join Clayton’s. “Think he needs something more, though, ain’t that right sweetheart?”

Clayton whined and nodded, still sucking on Aly’s fingers, still rocking his hips down onto his and Matthew’s hands. Aly tugged his fingers out and traced his lips with them, giving him space to speak. “I want your cocks, _c’mon_.”

Matthew grinned and started stoking himself slowly. “Then let’s give the man what he wants, Aly.”

Aly grinned back and knelt on the bed beside Clayton, tugging him in for a kiss. “How do you want us, Clay?”

“Doesn’t matter to me.” Clayton kissed back, groaning as Matthew tugged his fingers free and knelt on the foot of the bed, wiping his hand off then scooping the small bottle of oil up to bring with him. Aly wrapped a hand around his wrist, stalling the hand buried in his cunt.

“Hold on a moment. Next time you come it’ll be on our cocks. Okay?” Behind him Matthew did the same with his other wrist, stopping any movement. His heart picked up speed, hands straining to keep moving, but their hold was solid. Aly raised an eyebrow and he let them pull his hands out, another whine escaping his lips.

“Fuck, c’mon Aly,” he breathed, “I’m so close. Could come on my hand and on your cocks.”

“Impatient _and_ greedy,” Aly said, turning his attention to Matthew, thumb soothing Clayton’s pulse point on his wrist. “You can wait. Reverend, you got opinions? Know you were hoping to fuck an ass tonight, wouldn’t want to deprive you.”

Matthew leaned in and kissed the nape of Clayton’ neck, moving over and adding just a hint of teeth behind his ear. “I’d love that, if you’re amenable.”

“Oh, I’m always on board with my cock in his cunt.” Aly said, leaning around Clayton to kiss Matthew, who shuddered as their beards brushed against his neck. He squirmed between them, wrists held tight despite his best attempts to touch himself again.

“Patience, Clay,” Matthew rumbled, squeezing his wrist before returning to the kiss, scraping his cheek along Clayton’s neck. Clayton tried to turn, to shuffle away so he could watch them, but they held him in close, pressing tight on either side of his body. Matthew’s cock brushed against his ass, smearing pre-come on his skin, and Clayton keened, cunt clenching around nothing. _God_ , he was dripping onto the bed.

And then they turned, and those mouths were on him, sucking a bruise into his pulse point, teeth scraping over his nape. Aly’s free hand came up to toy with one of his nipples, and Matthew ground in closer, his own free hand reaching around Clayton’s hip to take Aly in hand. “Please, Aly,” Clayton begged, pushing back into Matthew’s cock. “C’mon, Matty, please.”

“He begs so prettily, doesn’t he Aly.” Matthew twisted his wrist and Aly moaned, thrusting into his hand and nipping at Clayton’s skin.

“That he does,” he responded, giving one last hard bite to Clayton’s neck. “Love it when he begs like that, makes a man feel wanted.” He released Clayton’s wrist and shuffling backwards, out of Matthew’s grasp. He lay down and patted his hip invitingly. “C’mon then, Clay. Come sit on my dick, if you want it so bad, then Matty can fill you up from behind.”

Both Clayton and Matthew groaned, and Matthew thrust hard against his ass. Clayton shuffled forwards, quickly released by Matthew, and straddled Aly’s hips. Aly grabbed his thighs, fingers digging in as Clayton wrapped his hand around Aly’s hard and dripping cock. Lifting himself up, he hovered over it, bringing the head to just between his folds, teasing it back and forth. He grinned at the strangled moan that erupted from Aly and couldn’t help but grind the head of Aly’s cock up against his clit, groaning at the sensation.

“Don’t tease the man, Clay,” Matthew said into his ear, brushing a kiss against his neck before drizzling oil down Clayton’s hole and working it in with one finger.

“What, like you don’t do the same?” He snarked, laughing down at Aly. Aly thrust upwards just as Clayton ran the head of Aly’s back through his folds, his laughter disappearing into a moan as Aly slid his cock into his cunt with a satisfied groan.

“Fuck, _finally_.” Aly shifted his grip to Clayton’s hips, dragging him downwards on to his cock and Matthew’s finger. Clayton ground down even further, clenching tight around Aly’s cock. Aly groaned and his cock pulsed, hot and so very thick inside of him. His voice had dropped to that deep, rumbly tone that Clayton adored in both his partners. “You look so fucking good on my cock, Clay. You're gonna look even better when we're both fucking you, keeping you stuffed full of cock.”

“God, Aly,” Clayton gasped, bracing himself on Aly’s solid abs as Matthew added another finger, stretching him again. He only had Aly and two fingers inside of him and he already felt so _full_. “The mouth on you, _Jesus_.”

“He’s not wrong,” Matthew said, hand joining Aly’s on his hip. “You look fucking gorgeous together, look fucking gorgeous when you’re stuffed full of cock. I could watch you fuck all day.”

Clayton rolled his hips and sighed in contentment, body swiftly adjusting to the feel of Aly inside him. “You got a dirty mouth too, preacher, don’t know where a man of God learned to talk that way but _damn_ -“ he cut off with a gasp as Matthew tangled a hand in his hair and tugged sharply.

“None of your sass, Clay.” He yanked Clayton’s head back and bit his pulse point, laying his teeth directly over the bruise left by Aly, slick tongue quickly soothing the sting. He waited for Clayton to nod, then let him go and pulled his fingers free, wiping them off on the bedsheet. Drizzling slick over his cock, Matthew worked it with his hand then shuffled closer on the bed till his cock was nudging at Clayton’s ass. “Think you’re ready for me?”

“Fuck yes, been ready for ages, you’ve been taking your sweet time -" he cut off again as Matthew wrapped a hand gently around his throat, resting it there in warning.

“What’d I say about sass?” he rumbled, nudging the head of his cock against Clayton’s hole. His thumb nudged the _exact_ same bruise he’d bitten not ten seconds ago. Clayton whined and pressed into it, cunt clenching at the spark of pain. He arched his back and leaned forwards best he could in Matthew’s hold, settling deeper onto Aly’s cock and presenting himself for Matthew, relishing the press of Matthew’s hand against his throat.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “Just fuck me, _please_.”

Matthew hummed and kissed his shoulder, rubbing his cockhead over Clayton’s hole once, twice, before slowly sinking in. It was too much and not enough all at once, just the broad head of his cock stretching Clayton wide, accompanied by the heavy press of Aly in his cunt. Aly stroked calloused hands over his hips and up to his ribs, soothing him as Matthew continued to steadily press in.

“How you doing, sweetheart?” Aly asked, eyes steady on Clayton’s face for signs that he needed to stop. Clayton grabbed his hand and clung on tight, needing something to ground him in the assault of sensations.

“Holy _shit_ ,” he gasped, shaking his head as Matthew paused. “Don’t stop, keep going, it‘s so _good_.” Aly grinned and squeezed his hand, and Matthew sank in deeper.

“Fucking amazing, Clay,” Matthew gasped against his shoulder, dropping the hand from his neck to stroke over his chest, his stomach. “Taking us so well, I can fucking feel Aly _through_ you.”

Aly groaned and squeezed his hand again. “Fuck, can feel you too Matt. _God_ , why haven’t we tried this before?”

Clayton could see and hear how much it was affecting them both, how good it was for them too. Both of their hands were clenching his hips, his thighs, his hand tightly; Aly was shuddering under him, and his lids heavy and eyes dark like they always were when he was getting overwhelmed. Matthew was moaning into his ear, breath heavy and hot, pressing as close as he could while keeping up his slow and steady pace.

“Shoulda known he could take us both, he’s so goddamn cock-hungry.”

Clayton groaned, not even able to deny it. He loved sex with them too damn much, but knew that they both loved it just as much. “Pot kettle black, Matty.”

Matthew huffed out a laugh as Aly’s grin widened. “He’s got you there, you love cock just as much as the rest of us, preacher.”

The slow push of Matthew’s cock continued, pressing deep inside him with a delicious burn despite the thorough preparation. It was always like that, and Clayton _loved_ it, loved the way his body let him know just how much cock he was taking, loved the challenge to fit it all. And no matter how many times Matthew fucked him, Clayton always forgot just how _big_ his cock was until he was fully buried deep inside. How big both of them were, really; Aly’s cock was _thick_ , filling his cunt so goddamn well, hot and heavy and waiting with the lips of Clayton’s cunt stretched wide around him. And Matthew was _long_ , could reach farther inside of him than he’d ever thought possible. Both of them together was ecstasy, a relentless pressure sparking every nerve inside of him alight.

Matthew paused again, and Clayton dragged his mind back from the overwhelm just enough to speak. “Keep going Matty, c’mon.”

Matthew nudged in impossibly closer, and it was then that he noticed that his hips were flush with Clayton’s ass, his balls pressing against him. “I’m in as far as I can go, Clay.” Matthew sounded so _wrecked_ , sounding just like Aly looked and he felt, and he had no idea how long this would last. Matthew smeared a kiss against Clayton’s temple, mouth open, panting against his skin. His hands were trembling against Clayton’s hips now, overlapping with Aly’s, in a messy tangle that he knew would leave the most beautiful bruises. “Just tell us when we should move, baby.”

Aly shifted under him unintentionally, just enough for his cock to drag and for Matthew to groan and shuffle too, just enough for the overwhelm to push the edge of _too much_. Clayton realized that he was trembling, body fighting to adjust to the immense fullness. “Not yet,” he gasped, and they both stilled, steady and solid as statues.

“Sorry sweetheart,” Aly said, low and sweet, one hand disentangling with Matthew’s to come up and cradle his cheek, thumb sweeping over his lips. Clayton gasped against it, leaning into his hand as Matthew pressed more sloppy kisses against his temple, his cheek, his neck. “We’ll wait as damn long as you need us too.”

And they did, held still despite the growing ache between them, buried deep inside Clayton’s heat. He didn’t know how long it was, couldn’t keep track of time when his only focus was on his ass, his cunt, the hands and mouths sweeping over his body soothingly. But eventually the _too much_ sweetened into _not enough,_ into wanting and needing _more_. He let go of Aly’s hand, braced himself on his stomach, and ground down onto both their cocks. Groans erupted into the air from three separate mouths.

 _“Move,_ Matty, _please.”_

Matthew nodded against his shoulder, shifting on the bed behind him. “Okay. Okay. We’re gonna go slow at first though.”

Clayton nodded, turning his head to meet Matthew’s mouth in a desperate kiss as Matthew slowly withdrew, then started moving at a glacial pace, rocking Clayton slowly on Aly’s cock as he went. Even that slow movement was _so much_ , the drag of two cocks inside him, the pressure and heat of them unbelievably good, and he couldn’t help but whine into Matthew’s mouth, eyes clenching shut.

A hand traced the side of his face and he broke the kiss, turning to kiss Aly’s palm then rest his cheek against it. He met Aly’s gaze, pleading with his eyes for more.

“God, Clay, look at you,” Aly breathed out, eyes intent on his face. Clayton was sure he must look a disaster, face red and sweaty, mouth gaping open as he gasped with Matthew’s movements.

“Aly, _fuck_ , it’s so good -" he broke off in a wail as Aly shifted his grip on Clayton’s hips and lifted him up, just enough that he could thrust in slowly in time with Matthew. And then they were _both_ moving, both fucking in slowly, far too coordinated for men who had never done this before. Not with him, at least. He was so fucking full, fuller than he’d ever been in his _life_ , cunt and ass aching, slick dripping everywhere.

But it still wasn’t enough. It was too slow, a torturous climb towards orgasm, and he wanted _more._ And it was impossible to move, to take what he wanted, impossible to shift between their hands holding him steady and their cocks pinning him in place.

“Faster,” he gasped, fingers digging into Aly’s ribs. “Faster, harder, don’t care just _more_ , _please.”_

“You heard the man, Reverend, he wants more,” Aly gasped, shooting a challenging look at them both.

“Let’s give it to him then, if he thinks he can take it.”

Matthew picked up his pace immediately, fucking into him forcefully, balls slapping against his ass with each thrust. Aly did too, planting his feet solidly on the bed and fucking up, shifting his rhythm so he fucked in every time Matthew withdrew, cocks pistoning in and out like they’d been practicing this for years.

And _oh god_ , it was so fucking good. Clayton writhed between them, hips held solidly in their grasp so all he could do was take it. The pressure, the heat, the ache grew until he was so close to coming he could almost taste it.

“Fuck, gonna come,” he moaned, reaching for his clit. Aly snatched his hand and held tight even when he cursed and tried to pull away. His legs were trembling now, a sure sign that orgasm was close. He was wound so tight that every touch, every thrust felt magnified, making it hard to think and speak. He tried to argue with Aly but could only whine, tugging at his hand, still braced against his torso with the other.

“I know how close you are, baby,” Aly rumbled, tugging Clayton’s hand back to his torso, securing both wrists in his grasp. Clayton’s whine turned into a sob with a particularly harsh thrust that pressed _hard_ against that spot inside him that set everything on fire. “You can come from just our cocks, I know you can.”

And he knew he could too, knew that it would be any second now. But his clit was _right there,_ and then he wouldn’t have to wait, he would be coming _right now_. He whined and tugged at Aly’s hand again, but the grip was firm. Matthew fucked in deeper, long strokes that dragged against his walls, while Aly kept up the same hard thrusts, nailing his g-spot over and over.

“C’mon, Clay,” Matthew leaned over him, pressing him insistently down into Aly and trapping him firmly between them. Aly let go of his hands and Clayton grabbed onto his arms, needing something, anything to anchor him. He keened, long and high, unable to stop the sounds escaping him with the change in angle, the fucked-out gasps and moans as they kept up their furious pace.

Matthew kissed Aly beside his head, licking into his mouth at the same time he fucked into Clayton. Clayton tried to watch, tried to enjoy the sight of them together, but then Aly fucked up sharply at the same time that Matthew fucked down and he couldn’t stop the shout that erupted, couldn’t stop his eyes from clenching shut or his fingers from clenching onto Aly’s arms. The ache deep inside grew, swelled, exploded as orgasm pulsed through him, drowning him in its wake.

With his eyes closed and blood rushing through his ears, all he knew was the intense pleasure that continued to assault him as his orgasm was drawn out by the two cocks, four hand, and two mouths still working their way over and into his body. He was lost beneath the waves of pleasure, battered by sensations, unable to make sense of anything beyond the moment. When his hearing returned he was met with the sound of praises falling from their lips, both of their mouths pressing kisses to his face, his slack mouth, his sweat-streaked temple. They were still fucking him, but slowly now, waiting for him to come back to the moment.

“Holy shit, Clay, you’re fucking incredible,” Matthew whispered against the side of his face, nudging close to kiss him, to swallow the gasps that were still coming from his mouth in a continuous stream. As soon as Matthew pulled away Aly was there, licking into his mouth with a groan, hands smoothing up and down his thighs. Clayton kissed back sloppily, body still buzzing with sensation, with the need that had barely been sated. He tightened his muscles and clenched down on their cocks, relishing the moan that came from Aly, and the way Matthew whimpered and bit his shoulder, slowly picking up pace again.

“Keep going, keep going.” He willed his trembling limbs to cooperate and shoved himself back up on his elbows from where he’d all but collapsed onto Aly, trying to make more room for more movement. Matthew followed suit and hauled himself upright, setting one hand on Clayton’s shoulder while the other found purchase on his ribs, fucking in with renewed vigor. Once again Aly matched his pace, setting a rhythm so they were both fucking in at the exact same moment, both reaching so deep and filling him so full.

“Think we can make him come again?” Aly asked breathlessly. “Think he already squirted again, he’s so fucking _wet_ -" he bucked up into Clayton, hard, and Clayton could hear the slick slap of his cock shoving into his cunt. “- but you can squirt again, right Clay?”

Clayton whimpered, not ready to come again after such an intense orgasm but knowing that they would damn well wring it out of him anyway. And with the way they were pounding in, it would be sooner rather than later. The pleasure coursing through his body had barely stilled after orgasm, and he was already barreling close to the edge.

“Fuck, don’t know how much longer I can last,” Matthew groaned, fingers tightening on Clayton’s body, using his grip to haul Clayton back onto their cocks each time they thrust in. “If he's gonna come again while we fuck him it’s gotta be soon.”

“Think we can manage that, can’t we Clay?” Aly grinned up at him and shifted a hand to splay across his lower belly, in just the perfect place to reach Clayton’s clit with his thumb. Clayton moaned as Aly’s hand pressed against his abdomen, ramping up the sensations in his cunt. The added weight and pressure was so _much_ , and he already was stuffed so full it felt like he could scarcely breathe. And then Aly started thumbing at his clit, rubbing quick circles in his slick skin, and _oh god_ how was he this close again _already_ -

He tried to warn them, to tell them that he was close, but he couldn’t gather his thoughts enough to speak beyond the litany of noises pouring out of his mouth. His hands and legs were trembling again, and he could barely keep his eyes open, caught deep in the most beautiful form of overwhelm there was.

Matthew crowded in closer, hips snapping in short, hard thrusts, fucking in as deep as he could. His rhythm faltered as his fingers pressed bruises into Clayton’s skin, and Clayton knew he was close too. He was sure Aly was right there with them, could hear his voice deepen in that tell-tale way as he started muttered at both of them, the stream of pure filth that normally emerged when he was close to coming.

“- so fucking good, so tight on my cock, gonna fucking fill you up so full of my come, and _god_ Reverend you fuck him so goddamn well -"

Aly’s thumb rubbed his clit faster and faster, pushing him higher and higher. Matthew’s hips stuttered, pressing in and holding, and he hauled Clayton back against him and bit his shoulder, muffling a wail into his skin. Clayton whined, warmth flooded through his ass and pain sparking in his shoulder. He clutched Matthew’s head to his shoulder with one shaky hand, fingers tangled in his hair. A split-second later Aly was throwing his head back against the pillows and shouting his release, grinding hard into Clayton, fucking his come in as deep as he could. Aly’s thumb dug into his clit, too much pressure in just the right spot and _fuck_ he was coming _again_ , orgasm sweeping through and shattering him apart.

He collapsed onto Aly, curling in as tight as his shuddering body would allow, bringing Matthew with him as he clutched tight to Clayton’s body. He lost track of everything – of his partners, his body, what he was hearing smelling seeing tasting, only able to _feel_ , to shudder and twitch and sob as Matthew and Aly fucked out the last of their orgasms and stuttered to a stop.

Time passed, it must have, and the overwhelm faded enough for him to hear and feel beyond the all-encompassing orgasm. Vaguely he was aware of kisses being pressed against his shoulder, his hair, and hands sweeping up and down his arms. Someone was talking, but he couldn’t make out what, a sweet murmur in a deep voice that rumbled through him. The body pressing him down shifted, withdrew, and then _fuck_ the cock in his ass was gone. He keened, groping back for Matthew, who caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Easy, sweetheart, gotta move, we were crushing Aly.” Words were making sense again, and he finally could make out the sweet nothings pouring from Aly’s mouth below him. One of Aly’s wide hands came up to cradle his cheek, thumb brushing under his eye, smearing something wet along his skin.

“You’re crying, darlin', you alright?” Aly whispered, kissing his forehead as Matthew settled beside them on the bed.

Clayton nodded against his neck, eyes still closed, more tears slipping out. “’S just a lot,” he slurred, fingers squeezing tight to Matthew’s hand. Matthew squeezed back, then kissed his knuckles again.

“I know it is, Clay, you took so much, you did so _well_ ,” Aly whispered, still stroking his cheek. “Can’t believe you took us both, you’re goddamn incredible, you know that?” Clayton shuddered and rolled his head, pressing a kiss to Aly’s palm.

“Pretty incredible yourselves,” he whispered, twitching as Aly shifted underneath him, pressing in closer for comfort.

“C’mon baby, let’s get you moved,” Matthew said, tugging at his hand. Aly gripped his hips and rolled them, slipping out of him and depositing him neatly on the bed, nestled between him and Matthew. Both men cuddled in close, wrapping him up between sweaty chests and solid arms, trading a kiss then pressing more against his skin. He shook between them, tears still flowing down his cheeks, still too overstimulated to reciprocate. Matthew shushed him and caught his hand when he tried to move with clumsy limbs, wanting to show them that he was so fucking glad that they were there.

“Go to sleep if you need to Clay, we’ll be here.”

He nodded against Aly’s chest, allowed himself to be rearranged between them as they saw fit, until all three were sandwiched together, comfortable and warm.

“Love you both,” he mumbled against Aly's skin, sleep claiming him swiftly.

Two kisses pressed against his hair, as two sets of hands held him close. “Love you too, Clay. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the gratuitous smut! Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated <3 come yell at me on [tumblr](https://thetragicallynerdy.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
